


Everyone's a stranger at some point

by hkandi



Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Discord: Umino Hours, F/M, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Holidays, Iruka is confused, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not quite enemies to friends but more like awkward to friends?, Planning a party is tiring, Ramen ramen ramen, Strangers, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Yamato and Iruka are roommates, and Yamato's old friend Kakashi will be living at their place over the winter holidays, seeing as he's been away from town for years. Except, Yamato gets called away unexpectedly for work, and Iruka is now spending the holidays with a stranger in his apartment...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Umino Iruka & Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Winter Bingo 2020/21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110020
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Umino Hours Discord Server Winter Bingo event, for the prompt "Sharing Holidays with a Stranger."
> 
> I sat on this idea for a month or so as I wasn't sure I'd have time to write it, since I'm all type A and wanted it in before the holidays/year ended since it's a seasonal story. Then I thought I'd just casually write it and save it for next year, then I decided I'd just get on with it. Next chapter out tomorrow, ran out of time tonight!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka dropped his bag and toed off his boots as soon as he got in.

"Hey!" Yamato called from the kitchen.

"Hey yourself!" Iruka replied as he pulled off his hat, unwound the scarf from his neck, and took his coat off, hanging everything in the closet before heading to join the other man.

"How are you?"

"Not bad," Yamato said. "You look cold, and tired."

"I feel cold and tired," Iruka sighed, as he set about making something hot to drink. "It's freezing out there, and I'm exhausted from my new extra responsibilities."

Yamato shook his head in support. "I can't believe Tsunade dumped the faculty holiday party in your lap like that. We're such a big school, why you? No offense!"

"None taken. Shizune was supposed to do it, but she got sick and then called out of town for family things, so Tsunade dropped it on me. And practically last minute," Iruka agreed, running a hand through his hair. "She thinks she did all the work by having a room ready, but really, she only reserved the same conference area we always use on campus. But actually, since nothing else had been planned for it, I've been fighting the parent teacher association to not take it out from under us, as I think they want to do...something, but not for us..."

"Such bullies," Yamato laughed. "Better you than me, I'll stick to my botany, thank you very much."

Iruka made a face at him and sighed as he poured the hot water into his cup, rummaging in a cupboard for a teabag.

"Anything exciting on your end?" Iruka asked over his shoulder.

"Not really, just making sure some of the plants are being brought in now that the frost is coming. The kids are surprisingly excited about it," Yamato said, shrugging. "Oh! Actually, I have a favor to ask, kind of. I have an old friend who's coming back to town after being abroad for a while, and I was hoping he could stay here over the holidays? Then he'll have another place to move into."

Iruka nodded and smiled. "Of course!"

"Great!" Yamato said, relaxing. "He'll crash in my room, he's used to sleeping on air mattresses and sleeping bags and all. Actually, we were in the military together, so he's used to a lot worse."

Iruka cupped his tea as he thought about it. "Must really be an old friend then," he said, reflecting on comments Yamato had made about leaving the military a few years ago.

"Yeah, we go way back," Yamato said, turning his attention back to the laptop he was using at the kitchen table. "Nice guy, I'm sure he won't get under your skin too much."

Iruka laughed. "Any friend of yours is welcome," he said, as his phone chirped at him. He sighed as he scrolled through it. "Looks like I have more work to do. How long until the party?"

Yamato pursed his lips as he thought about it. "Three weeks?"

"Kill me now," Iruka sighed. "I'll catch you later."

Yamato waved and Iruka grabbed his bag and cup and headed into his bedroom, setting his things down at his desk before changing into pajamas.

"At least it's Thursday," he yawned. "One more day then I can at least sleep in a bit."

He decided to update the list of what he needed to do or get for the faculty party, as well as for his own holiday needs, and anything major for the last few weeks of school before they closed for winter break.

Glancing at the calendar, he stuck his tongue out. It was December 3rd, and the party was on the 22nd, the day school ended, enough in advance that everyone could have some time off before Christmas, if they celebrated it.

"Party list...classes list...my list..." he read to himself. "Ah!" he said, picking his pen back up. "Yamato's friend list, whatever preparation we should do."

Iruka made some bullet points under that one, as he thought about how he came to be living with Yamato.

It was about this time last year, more like November, really, and Iruka had been looking for a new place to live. He had learned through Ebisu at work that Yamato, who Iruka talked to here and there, had a roommate who was moving out at the start of the year and still hadn't found anyone.

An email later, Iruka was following Yamato home from the school and toured the spacious two bedroom apartment, before they went out for pizza to hang out and talk about the place.

They hit it off, unsurprisingly, given that they had some level of friendship already, and Iruka was fully moved in by mid-January.

Yamato knew the owner of the building, so their rent was stable and reasonable, and neither had anything to fear of needing to move unless they wanted to.

"That's about the only thing I can relax about," Iruka grumbled to himself, as he got to work.

_______

"I'm just saying," Iruka said to Yamato one night the following week, as they prepped the apartment for their visitor. "You're the tree guy, you can help me find the perfect trees and garlands and all for the party!"

"Yeah, because those are so easy to get this close to the holidays," Yamato pointed out.

Iruka sighed. "It's two weeks til Christmas, aren't they?"

"They're being sold like hotcakes," Yamato said. "People have bought them up, or they're overpriced."

"If only you could do magic and, like, grow me them!" Iruka said. "Like, boom, a new tree!"

"Sure," Yamato laughed. "Let me wave my hands and they'll magically appear from the floor!"

"Well, you did get us a nice one for our apartment," Iruka said, nodding at the large tree in the corner of their living room. It had lights up, but the decorations were otherwise in boxes next to it.

"Yeah, but I know a guy, and had it arranged in advance. Just use fake decorations for the party, no one will know, or care. Who even does a party on a Tuesday night?"

"Tsunade figures it's a nice way to end the break, but why school is ending on a Tuesday and not the Friday before, I don't even know."

Iruka made a face at it all, just as Yamato's phone rang.

"Huh, it's my program head, I gotta take this," he said, walking out of the room.

Iruka finished cleaning, not that they had much to do, and reviewed the grocery list they had written. It was Thursday, and Yamato's friend was due the following Monday, so they would go out over the weekend.

They would also decorate then, so at least the boxes would be out of the way and the place would look a bit more festive.

Once Iruka was done, there was still no sign of Yamato, so he sat and worked on some grading, getting a good chunk done before the other man came out.

"Sorry about that, turns out I had a few phone calls," Yamato said.

Iruka frowned. "You ok? You seem a bit....shook?"

Yamato nodded and grabbed a glass of water, joining Iruka at the table. "I've got news."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Good news? Or...not so good news?"

"Umm, depends on how you look at it?" Yamato said. "My department head called and offered me a position on a research team, something I've heard about here and there. I didn't ever have details, since the trip seemed to be filled, but someone dropped out so I was asked to go."

"Congratulations!" Iruka cheered. "That's awesome! When do you go?"

"That's the thing...Monday."

"Monday?! This Monday?" Iruka asked, surprised.

Yamato nodded. "Yeah, short notice, I know, but since I'm a last minute add on..."

"Wow," Iruka said, running a hand through his ponytail. "Wait, what about your friend?"

Yamato sighed. "That's the other news. He called too, he's coming in early."

"What?!" Iruka shouted, again. "Are you kidding me?"

Yamato rubbed his own face with a hand. "I know, I know, something about planes being re-routed or something. He gets in tomorrow night."

Iruka could only open and close his mouth, unsure of what to say, what to ask.

"This is all a lot, I know," Yamato said. "But I agreed to the research trip before he called, and it's a great opportunity..."

Iruka waved it off. "You're going, of course you're going. But what about your friend?"

Yamato sighed. "Would it be awful for you if he still stayed here? He's okay with it, but I want you to be comfortable with it."

Iruka shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, he's your friend, but I feel bad you won't actually see him. Or will you?"

It was Yamato's turn to shrug. "The trip is keeping me away for like six weeks, maybe more. He could stay here longer, we had only loosely talked about him leaving after new year's since we would have time to catch up. So, I guess it's up to you, if you're okay with him here for a while? Not like, months, but more than the three weeks we originally thought?"

Iruka smiled, wearily, but it was still a smile. "It's fine. I'll be busy with the party for a while anyway, and hey, at least he gets your bed and not the floor?"

Yamato laughed. "He may never leave then..."

______

That weekend was a bit of a whirlwind for them. Iruka went shopping after work on Friday to get groceries, since their visitor, Kakashi, Yamato said his name was, would be in early.

Yamato left late Friday night to get his friend, and Iruka spent the night working on grading and the last few assignments and lesson plans he needed for the end of the semester.

Saturday, Iruka left the apartment after breakfast to run errands for the holiday party, including ordering and arranging the food menu, decorations (he couldn't thank Yamanaka Florists enough for their help, but since he had taught several of the younger Yamanakas, they were eager to help), and trying to find some fun things for the partygoers to do.

On a Tuesday night.

At least Tsunade was taking care of the beverages, he sighed to himself.

Iruka parked himself at a coffee shop later that day to rest and get through more work, as well as to give Yamato and his friend space and time for themselves. He hadn't met their visitor yet, as they had seemingly slept in and Iruka had left before they got up.

Fortunately for him, some of his friends invited him to hang out that night, so off he went, and didn't get back til late.

Sunday was more planning and schoolwork, and Yamato texted in the morning to suggest they all have dinner that night at the apartment so Iruka and Kakashi could meet.

Two hours before dinner, Iruka had had enough work, work, work, and changed to go for a long run in their neighborhood, especially through and around a local park.

He breathed in the cold, crisp winter air as he ran, feeling stress melt off him, and blasted his favorite running music, focusing on little else.

He ran for a good hour before heading back, and to his surprise, heard Yamato calling his name as he approached their building.

Turning to look, he saw his roommate walking up, accompanied by another man.

"Iruka!" Yamato called out as they approached. "Good run?"

Iruka nodded and smiled. "Just what I needed!"

They headed inside and Yamato introduced the two. "Iruka, this is my good friend Kakashi. Kakashi, my roommate Iruka. Well, now I guess you're kind of roommates," Yamato said, laughing awkwardly.

Iruka reached out a gloved hand to the new man, before apologizing and taking off his glove, before extending it again.

Kakashi studied him silently before briefly shaking his hand, and Iruka excused himself once they were in the apartment.

"We ordered dinner, it'll be dropped off on time!" Yamato called after him.

"Sounds good!" Iruka called back, before changing out of his running gear and showering.

He thought about the brief exchange as he washed up. Kakashi was good looking, albeit slightly intimidating. Tall, lean, a unique almost grey shade of hair that was styled just so and nearly covered his left eye.

He hadn't really reacted to Iruka much, other than to look and purse his lips slightly. 

Iruka sighed. The other man was fashionably dressed, in a dark pea coat reminiscent of a military style, which didn't surprise Iruka given how Yamato said he knew him.

And there Iruka had been, in joggers, sneakers, and a t-shirt from the school's last science festival over a long-sleeve plain shirt. Typical, comfortable running gear, but nothing appealing.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Iruka told himself, over and over, but still spent more time than he should picking out a nice sweater and jeans to change into.

_____

Dinner was...a lot of things, Iruka would later reflect.

Awkward. Interesting. Fun. Exhausting.

The food itself was good, that was to be expected from one of their favorite local restaurants.

Yamato had played host well, trying to show similarities and common interests between the other men to try to help a smooth transition in an otherwise unusual situation.

"Iruka is planning the whole party by himself, can you believe it?"

Iruka nodded. "I'll probably be a bit boring while I do it, lots of silly logistics. You're welcome to come if you don't have plans, it'll be free food and drinks if nothing else," he posed to Kakashi.

The other man shrugged. "Maa, maybe. I'll likely spend at least this week here mostly, relaxing. I've been on a lot of...assignments...lately."

"What is it you do?" Iruka asked.

"This and that," Kakashi drawled. "Security, information gathering, acquiring. Freelance things."

Iruka nodded, still not really understanding but not wanting to press further.

"What will you do after here?" Yamato asked, sitting back in his chair. 

"I'm not sure," Kakashi admitted. "Genma's here, and looking to start up a business in this area, so I might settle down in Konoha for a while, at least as a base for whatever travel I'd be doing for it."

Yamato smiled widely. "That'd be great! We'd get to see each other a lot more!"

He began to run off about all the things they could do with more time with each other, and Iruka smiled as he cleaned up the table, putting dishes in the sink.

"Still," Yamato said as Iruka sat back down, "it's a shame I won't be here for the holidays. Ah, I didn't even get to really decorate the apartment, sorry," he said to both men.

"As if I care about decorations," Kakashi said, shaking his head.

Iruka shrugged. "I'll decorate, don't worry." He turned to Kakashi. "Just out here, especially since the tree is up. Nothing too crazy," he assured the other man, who silently looked at him a raised eyebrow.

"My, aren't you quite the holiday helper," Kakashi mused. "Planning a party, decorating. Do you bake cookies too?"

Iruka frowned, now understanding Yamato's former comment of Kakashi getting under people's skin. "Sometimes, but I'm probably too busy this year," he said, curtly.

Yamato looked between the men and sighed. "Hey, let's have you guys swap numbers, just in case you need to reach the other?" he asked, and they stiffly agreed, passing each other their phone.

"I think I'm going to head back and finish up some grading," Iruka said when they were finished. "Nice talking to you, Kakashi. Yamato, have a great trip, yeah? I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Yamato agreed, and Kakashi watched, silent again.

Iruka could hear Yamato talking to his friend as he walked down the hallway.

"Seriously, Kakashi, just be nice to him, okay? He's a nice guy, stop being a prick!"

Iruka couldn't hear the response, even though he paused in the hallway near his room, but judging from Yamato's next response, Kakashi must have protested.

"Yeah, well, just be nice while I'm away."

Iruka laughed quietly to himself before entering his room.

He was, however, surprised to hear a soft knock an hour later, and opened it to find Yamato outside his room.

"Everything okay?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize about Kakashi," Yamato said, bashfully. "He's not great around new people, and...I don't know...maybe feels threatened by you? Being my roommate and him being, like my best friend...I don't know."

Iruka smiled. "It's fine, I get it. I'm sure we'll probably just see each other here and there, I just want him to be comfortable while he's here."

"Thanks," Yamato said, visibly relieved. "Let me know if you need me to talk to him or anything while I'm gone, okay?"

Iruka laughed. "Sure, but we'll be fine."

They said goodbye again and Iruka went back to work, hoping for the best, unsure of the next three weeks...

____

As expected (and, possibly, hoped), they didn't see much of each other for the first few days. Iruka was busy and Kakashi was...well, Iruka wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter.

Things were pretty quiet in the apartment and Iruka was grateful that for the first time all month, so it seemed, things were going well.

He had made a point of clearing his night that Thursday and after dinner began to decorate, putting on cliche holiday music as he did. Kakashi, it seemed was not around, though his trashy romance novels were stacked in the living room.

Iruka flipped through one or two and while he noted approvingly that Kakashi appeared to read of romance from different types of relationships, still frowned at them being so openly left out in their shared space.

He decided to place a large wreath around them on the coffee table, largely covering them, and nodded at his work.

A few more wreaths went up, as did some fake, pre-lit garland that Yamato approved of, and Iruka had just begun to open up the boxes nearest to the tree to decorate it when the front door opened.

Hands full of ornaments, all Iruka could do was turn and try to settle his nerves.

In came Kakashi, and a friendly face - Genma! He was a friend of Yamato's (and Kakashi's, Iruka recalled), who Iruka had met several times since moving in with Yamato.

"Iruka!" Genma called out as they hung their coats and entered the living room.

"Hey, Gen, hi, Kakashi," Iruka greeted them.

"Yo," Kakashi said, sitting on the sofa.

"How's it going?" Iruka asked.

"Good, dragged this guy out for once," Genma laughed, a toothpick in his mouth dancing as he spoke. "For all that he does for work, he'll stay inside if he gets the chance. You better watch him."

"I stay inside because of all that I do for work," Kakashi sighed, kicking off his shoes and laying down on the sofa, stretching out. 

Iruka turned away, trying to ignore the sight of his attractive new roommate just lounging about.

"What are you up to?" Genma asked, and Kakashi sighed again.

"As if you can't tell, Gen," he said. "Did you really cover my books with decoration?" he asked Iruka.

Iruka shrugged. "It was a convenient spot, and I figure it will keep them together for you," he said, trying to sound innocent. He avoided looking at Kakashi, but Genma's snicker suggested no one bought his act.

Iruka was pleasantly surprised when Genma began to help him decorate, and Iruka basked in the familiarity of it all. A warm, cozy apartment, holiday music playing, decorating with friends.

Well, with a friend, while another...watched them? For that was what Kakashi was doing, hands behind his head, studying them as they moved this way and that to place the ornaments just so as they talked about whatever crossed their minds.

"So, I was telling Kakashi I could connect him with a holiday date or two, especially since he's here over New Year's," Genma told Iruka. "You got any plans for it?"

Iruka thought about it and shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm trying to get through the end of the semester first."

"Raidou's work is throwing a party and he can invite whoever he wants," Genma told him, referencing another friend Iruka had met. "I told Kakashi he's coming, you're welcome to come too."

"Thanks!" Iruka said, smiling widely at that invitation.

"Hey! If nothing else, you guys can be each others' dates!" Genma said, clearly proud of his idea.

"What?!" the other men shouted in unison. Iruka looked first at Genma, then at Kakashi, who had sat upright, clearly as shocked as Iruka.

"What?" Genma asked, not bothered by the visceral reaction. "No one wants to be single for new year's eve, and if neither of you have dates, why not? You guys could make a cute couple."

"I...I don't...." Iruka said, still caught off guard.

"Oh, crap, are you seeing someone?" Genma asked him. "I don't know why I thought you were single?"

"I am," Iruka said, feeling his face heat. "It's not that..."

"Oh, well, you're single, he's single, just think about it," Genma said, unperturbed. 

Iruka didn't dare look at Kakashi again, but felt the weight of his gaze as he finished decorating the tree and excused himself as soon as he could.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and fell face first onto his bed, groaning about the turn of events, and how he felt he kept embarrassing himself in front of the other man.

The other attractive, interesting (probably, based on work at least), well dressed, single, man, his brain reminded him.

"No, no, no!" Iruka hissed at no one. "No!"

_________

All too soon, it was the weekend again. Iruka generally quite looked forward to time off from school, even if he often did some work on the weekends, but now that Kakashi was home, he felt...unsettled?

Still, he resolved to not stay cooped up in his room, it was his shared apartment after all!

He spent Friday night running errands to do some last minute holiday shopping, getting this and that, including a gift for the white elephant exchange at the holiday party.

He entered the apartment carrying several bags, and was relieved to not see anyone in the apartment. Nodding happily, he turned on the holiday lights inside and out, and placed the bags in his room, eventually lounging on the sofa with a book and cup ramen.

He was engrossed in the book, and on his second serving of dinner, when the door opened.

Iruka glanced up and gave a brief smile as he greeted Kakashi, who nodded in silent greeting as he took off his coat and unwound the dark blue scarf from where it was covering nearly half his face.

Iruka inwardly rolled his eyes and returned to his book and food as Kakashi went about his business, whatever that was.

"That's terrible for you," he heard, suddenly, some time later.

"Hmm?" Iruka half-heartedly asked, not looking up.

"Your food, if you can call it that," Kakashi said.

Iruka looked up, to find Kakashi leaning against the doorway to the kitchen/dining area, arms crossed over a black sweatshirt with "ANBU" written in grey block letters on the front.

"My food?" Iruka asked, squinting slightly.

Kakashi nodded at the coffee table in front of Iruka, where the teacher saw his ramen cups. He blushed, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"They're good?" Iruka said, at a loss of what to say otherwise. He didn't often eat them around other people, because he knew that they were a profound health risk.

And here he was, eating two of them in one meal. Two!

"Good isn't good enough, is it?" Kakashi said. "You need balanced nutrition."

Iruka frowned and scratched the scar on his nose, unsure of what to do or say.

"I usually eat well," he finally sighed.

Kakashi raised a delicate eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"What's 'ANBU'?" Iruka asked, looking for a change in subject.

"I can't say," he received in response.

"You can't say," Iruka monotoned.

Kakashi nodded.

"It's on your sweatshirt."

He shrugged.

"It's in plain view."

Kakashi sighed. "It's a bit hush-hush," he said, as he turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't wear it on your chest then," Iruka called back, but was ignored.

The other man returned a moment later with a large glass of water for each of them.

"Drink up," the other man said, passing Iruka a glass. "You'll need it."

Iruka pouted but accepted it with a muttered thanks.

"It's a lazy night in," Iruka said after he drank, still trying to explain the ramen and his questionable decisions in life.

"So I see," Kakashi said, reaching onto the table and taking the top book off his stack inside the wreath, before sitting back in the armchair he was in and opening the book.

Iruka bit his lip as he watched the man settle in, and smiled to himself as he returned to his own book.

____

The next morning, Iruka woke at a normal time and showered and changed into lounge clothes, before putting music on and starting to cook breakfast for himself.

He was mostly done, just waiting on the eggs to finish, when Kakashi came out, dressed in a grey, fitted suit.

Iruka had to stop himself from staring. He worked at a nice school, sure, and saw men in suits in administration often, yes, but none like Kakashi.

He looked...Iruka didn't even have words. It surely had to be offensive to look that good on a Saturday morning!

"Hi," he said, slightly shyly, hoping that the other man wouldn't catch on.

"Yo. Make sure you drink more water today."

"Yes, sir," Iruka said, sarcastically.

"That's more like it," Kakashi said, nodding. "A proper response."

Iruka sighed. "I was being sarcastic."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'll take it. It suits you."

"Being sarcastic?" Iruka asked, frowning.

"Yes. Your eggs are just about done."

Iruka looked over his shoulder and saw the man was right. He cursed slightly under his breath and moved to plate them.

"I didn't know you were here, or up, sorry I didn't make more. I could...?" Iruka began.

Kakashi shook his head. "I have a work meeting, it's fine." He paused. "Interesting choice in music."

"You don't like Prince?" Iruka asked, as he poured himself a glass of water.

"When Doves Cry" began to play from the bluetooth speaker in the kitchen.

"I do, I just didn't think you listened to this sort of thing. I thought you'd be blasting holiday music," Kakashi said, scrolling through his phone. "Like the other night."

"The other night when I was decorating for the holidays?" Iruka commented. "That was part of the holiday spirit, you know?"

"And this is?"

Iruka was caught off guard by the question. "D-down time?"

"I see."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Gotta go," Kakashi suddenly said, and Iruka could have sworn there was the lightest hint of pink on the other man's cheeks.

He shook his head, telling himself he had imagined it, and set down to eat, his thoughts straying to yet another awkward encounter with his guest.

____

"Let's go for a run," Kakashi texted Iruka the next morning.

Iruka looked at his phone in surprise. It was the first and only phone communication they'd had, and seemingly out of the blue.

"Okay," he replied, unsure of what else to say.

"I'll be back in an hour and just need to change," came the response.

"He's so strange," Iruka sighed to the small plush pug sat on his desk, a small toy a friend gave him long ago.

The pug stared back, its wrinkled fabric face hiding its response.

"I know," Iruka said. "He's trying, right? I should too." He paused. "Although, if this is just a ploy to get me somewhere private and kill me, I'm blaming you," he said to the pug, who knew better than to argue back.

__

Just over an hour later, they were on the street outside their building, stretching and warming up.

Iruka was in dark blue joggers and a lightweight long sleeve running top. He couldn't help but stare at Kakashi, dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts.

"You're not cold?" Iruka couldn't help but ask.

"Should I be?"

"It's winter..."

Kakashi shrugged. "I've been outside in worse."

"I'm sure you have," Iruka said. "And that you can't tell me about it, right?"

To his surprise, Kakashi flashed him a smile. "Bingo."

Iruka blinked rapidly, stunned by the sudden emotion from the other man.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded. "Lead the way, we'll do one of your routes."

Iruka nodded again, and off they went, down some small streets, through a quiet neighborhood, and towards one of Iruka's favorite parks to run in and around.

"How far do you want to go?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi shrugged. "I usually do about five miles on a regular day..."

"That's fine," the other man said, and they ran in comfortable silence.

At three miles in, Kakashi's phone rang, and he answered it as he ran.

"Hey, Yamato," Iruka heard him say, and he smiled at the thought of their friend calling. "How's it going there?" A pause. "Yeah?" Another pause. "Good, glad to hear it." Another pause. "No, I've just had a few meetings, but some productive ones." Another pause. "No, nothing set in stone yet, it's too early."

Iruka had been keeping his gaze ahead of him to try to give the other man some privacy, but was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder. Turning to look at Kakashi as they ran, he laughed when he saw the man catch his eye and roll his eyes, pointing at his phone with his free hand.

"Yes, Yamato, I'm being nice to Iruka, like I said I would," Kakashi said, raising his eyebrows at Iruka, clearly seeking confirmation.

Iruka pretended to think about it and made a confused face as he exaggerated a shoulder shrug, laughing at Kakashi scowling at him.

"I helped him decorate the tree in your apartment," Kakashi said. Another pause. "Okay, fine, Genma was there and helped, I supervised. Yeah, of course you believe that one." Another pause. "I'm out on a run with Iruka now." Another pause, followed by a sigh, then Kakashi stopped running, as did Iruka. "It's not my fault you don't believe me. Want to talk to him? Here," he said, passing the phone to Iruka.

"Hello?" Iruka warily asked.

"Iruka! How are you?"

"Yamato! I'm good, how are you? How's the research?" Iruka asked.

Yamato briefly caught him up that everything was going well and exciting, and asked about Iruka and the holiday party.

"Surprisingly, it's actually looking good," Iruka laughed.

"And Kakashi?"

Iruka stole a glance at the other man. "Good."

"Good," Yamato said. "I told him to be nice to you."

"So I've heard," Iruka mused.

"Multiple times, but it sounds like it finally sunk in. He just needs time to warm up to new people, and it must be strange to not have a buffer between the two of you."

Iruka's mouth ran dry at the words, knowing Yamato had no hidden meaning, but suddenly feeling hot despite the cold air. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you're out together, so I'll take that as a good sign. Hey, put me on speaker," Yamato said, and Iruka passed the phone to Kakashi.

"He wants to be on speaker," he informed the other man, who frowned but obliged.

"Can you hear me?" Yamato asked, and they confirmed.

"Kakashi, you should go to the holiday party in my place," Yamato said. "No one will care, plus I would've dragged you there anyway. People want to meet you, I talked about you."

"I won't know anyone there," Kakashi sighed.

"You have Iruka, just stick with him all night," Yamato said, and Iruka suddenly found a leaf on the ground very interesting to look at.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed. "If it's okay with him..."

"I say it is, so it is," Yamato said. "And Iruka, Genma said he invited you to Rai's new year's party, you should definitely go!"

"I think he was just being nice," Iruka said.

"Nah, Gen told me all about it. You're going."

"Yes, Yamato," Iruka said in a singsong voice like their students. "I'll think about it."

"You two drive me crazy," Yamato sighed. "Anyone else would be all over party invitations, but not you two..."

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a look but didn't respond.

"I have to run, but I'm glad you're hanging out. I'll catch you later," Yamato said, and they soon hung up, resuming their run in silence again.

"You don't have to go, Tuesday night," Iruka said as they entered their apartment. "I mean, you're welcome to, but don't let Yamato pressure you or anything."

"He couldn't if he tried," Kakashi said. "Have you seen his angry face? Never works on me."

Iruka laughed. "Maybe not on you, but it does on his students."

"I don't have anything to do that night, I might as well tag along," Kakashi said. "Anything I should know?"

"It's a ridiculous private school whose parents think it's the best thing in the world," Iruka mused. "Big names, like Uchiha, Hyuga, Sarutobi. The kids are all pretty down to earth, the parents are just the nightmares, about half of them anyway. But the party is just staff, so you can only imagine what that can be like."

"I'll be your perfect date," Kakashi said, winking, to Iruka's surprise (again!). Just then, his phone rang.

"Hey, yeah, Kurenai, sorry, time got away from me," Kakashi said, pausing to listen to the other person, Kurenai, speak. "No, I didn't forget we have plans. I have to shower and change, then I'll be over." He paused. Yes, I'll pick up wine for tonight. And yes, I'm free tomorrow."

Kakashi saluted Iruka as he headed to his room, still on the phone with Kurenai, and Iruka could hear a woman talking on the phone.

"The perfect date, huh?" he sighed to himself as he went to his own room. "For who, I wonder..."


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka and Kakashi didn't really see each other until Tuesday afternoon, as it was a half day for the school and so Iruka was home early, after finalizing things for that night.

Kakashi, it seemed, had been quite busy with Kurenai, and Iruka had tried to not let it affect his mood.

Sure, Genma had hinted that they should...well, Iruka wasn't sure, other than to be dates for a party, as had Yamato. But Kakashi, it seemed, had clearly already met a date

Not that it mattered to him, Iruka told himself. They had only really broken the ice, and for that, he was grateful. And before he knew it, Yamato would be back, and Kakashi would be gone.

And in a few hours, Iruka was on winter break and could do whatever he wanted!

Kakashi was, as usual when he was home, reading and lounging in the living room when Iruka got back.

"Hey," he greeted Kakashi. "Been up to anything fun?"

"Maa, just reading and business meetings before people take time off for the holidays," the other man sighed. "Got together with some friends, nothing crazy. You?"

"Just finishing up the semester," Iruka said. "Did you still want to go tonight?"

"Sure, I promised Yamato I'd keep you company, after all," Kakashi said, and Iruka wasn't exactly sure how to take it, but ignored the pit in his stomach.

"Great," he said, weakly. "Let's plan to leave around five, I need to get there early to help set up a few things."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka went to his room to relax for a bit.

Soon enough, it was time to leave. They had both changed, with Iruka now wearing a red and black plaid dress shirt, black tie, and black pants, and Kakashi wearing dark trousers with a light grey v-neck sweater over a white dress shirt and purple tie.

Iruka bit his tongue from complimenting the other man, not wanting to make things weird, and they grabbed their coats and jumped into a car service they had called.

Once they had arrived on campus and hung up their coats, Iruka was busy checking this and that, and arranging and setting things up. Kakashi had offered to help but he was a guest, so Iruka insisted he sit and be comfortable, and the other man spent time scrolling through his phone and watching Iruka.

Eventually the party began and staff members and their guests began to enter and mingle.

Kakashi joined Iruka in making the rounds, and seemed to take it in stride as he was introduced as Yamato's friend/Iruka's temporary roommate.

"I wonder what Kurenai is doing here," Iruka heard Kakashi say to himself later on, and he watched as the taller man excused himself and made his way to an attractive woman in a classy red dress.

Iruka sighed as he watched the familial greeting between the two, the way their gazes lingered on the other, their body language exuding levels of comfort between them.

"There goes my date," Iruka sighed, surprising himself at how disappointed he felt.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a rough hug.

"Ru, you throw one heck of a party!" someone said, gruffly.

Iruka disentangled himself and smoothed down his hair from where the man's beard has slightly snagged it. "Hey, Asuma, how's it going?"

"Good, are you as glad as I am to be away from the brats for a bit?" Asuma laughed. "Not long enough, if you ask me, but I'll take it. Hey, you have to meet my girlfriend, she's around here somewhere..." he said, trailing off as he looked around.

Iruka looked around too, not really sure who he was looking for.

"Ah, there she is! But who's she talking to?" Asuma said, waving, though Iruka couldn't quite tell who he was waving at. "What's he doing here?" the man asked, surprised.

"What?" Iruka asked, confused by it all, and even more so when Kakashi and the woman he had been talking to joined them.

"Asuma honey," the woman said, wrapping an arm around Asuma's waist and pecking his cheek. "Hello," she said, smiling as she greeted Iruka.

"Iruka, my girlfriend Kurenai. Kurenai, another teacher, Iruka, and the one who made this all happen," Asuma introduced them.

"It's a lovely party," Kurenai said, and Iruka numbly nodded.

That was Kurenai??

"Thank you," he slowly said.

"Oi, Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Maa, I'm Iruka's date, didn't you know?" Kakashi said.

"What?" the other three responded, all varying levels of surprised.

"I'm crashing at his and Yamato's place, but Yamato got called away, so it's just me and Iruka," Kakashi explained. "They invited me to be his plus one tonight, so here I am. What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Asuma said. "World history. And Kurenai's my plus one, obviously."

"You know each other?" Iruka asked, feeling more surprised by the minute.

"Yeah, we go way back," Kakashi said. "They were only free to get together after our run the other day, then Kurenai and I had a business meeting yesterday."

"I have some connections in technology industries," she told Iruka. "Sorry if we've been stealing him from you!"

"Not at all," Iruka assured her. "We're not...I mean..."

"I just didn't know you were at Yamato's and that he was away," Asuma said, scratching his beard. "Well, I knew he was away, but..."

"And I didn't know you worked with them," Kakashi admitted.

"We have told you," Asuma said, but Kakashi shrugged.

Kurenai caught Iruka's eye and laughed. "These two, what will we do with them?"

Iruka felt his face heat up but was spared from responding by Tsunade stepping up to the microphone.

"Okay everyone! Bar's open, food is out, get moving! All gifts should be on the table by the door!"

The group made their way to get refreshments and sat together at a table, with different coworkers of Asuma and Iruka wandering over here and there.

At one point, Iruka excused himself to check on something for the party, and while he was up he saw Kakashi meandering around the event.

Some time later, Iruka was joining a throng of people standing near the table holding the gifts, trying to figure out what was what.

Kakashi appeared and passed Iruka a glass of water.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "Having fun?"

"Maa, it's a work party," Kakashi said, sipping his own water. "Calmer than what I'm used to."

"Is that a bad thing?" Iruka couldn't help but ask.

Kakashi shrugged. "No. The people are better company," he admitted, and Iruka laughed. "By the way, that's the one you want to go for," Kakashi said, nodding at the gift table.

"Which one?" Iruka asked, frowning. 

"The ugly one."

"Which ugly one?" Iruka sighed.

The tall brown paper one with the red bow."

Iruka studied the table. "It's a bottle of something, but there's a bunch of bottles there, so it seems. Why that one?"

Kakashi leaned in to speak softly. "It's your boss'."

Iruka looked at him, eyes wide. "Tsunade's?" he breathed.

Kakashi winked at him. 

"How do you know?" Iruka asked.

"I did some intelligence gathering earlier," Kakashi said. "Walked around, overheard discussions, that sort of thing."

"You used your skills here? Like that?" Iruka laughed.

"What? Seemed appropriate," Kakashi mused. "I'm here as your plus one, it's the least I could do."

"Well, I'm flattered," Iruka said.

Just then, another faculty member walked around to pass out numbers for the gift exchange. It was fairly straightforward - the staff who had brought a gift would go one by one, lowest number to highest, and pick a gift from the table. The twist was they couldn't unwrap it til everyone had one, but the gifts could be swapped or stolen once as people selected.

Iruka lucked out and was in the last third, and was able to select Kakashi's pick.

It was so poorly wrapped, no one wanted it, before or after him, and so he still had it in his possession when the game ended.

"Unwrap!" Tsunade commanded from the podium, and watched as her staff opened theirs.

People ooh-ed and aah-ed and laughed and groaned over theirs.

Iruka, to his delight, opened the tacky wrapping to reveal a posh bottle of plum wine.

"Lucky!" Kurenai laughed as he held it up at their table. "Asuma got socks!"

"Want to swap?" Asuma asked him, and Iruka clutched the bottle to his chest.

"No! I'm off after this and I'm going to put my feet up and enjoy this!" Iruka teased.

"What are you guys up to for the holidays?" Kurenai asked he and Kakashi, who looked surprised.

"Nothing?" Iruka said. "I don't really celebrate it. Well, sometimes I do, but friends are mostly out of town or have family things."

"And my plans were mostly with Yamato," Kakashi said. "Genma wants us to go to Rai's new year's eve party."

"Oh, we're going too!" Kurenai squealed. "His company works with mine, so they invited a bunch of us. You're both going right?"

Iruka scratched his chin. "I don't --" he began, but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Genma invited Iruka, and Yamato said he had to go, so he's going," Kakashi said. "I was his date here, he's my date there. Right?" he asked, turning to the teacher.

"Uh...right?" Iruka replied, unsure of what to say.

Kakashi smiled, a warm smile Iruka had once upon a time thought would be impossible for the man, and time seemed to pause for a moment, before Tsunade arrived at their table to pull Iruka away, praising him for his work and wanting to show him off to some board members.

Iruka didn't get to return to Kakashi until it was almost time to head home, and they called a car service again, sitting in comfortable silence as they rode.

"Thanks for going tonight," Iruka said as they entered the apartment. "I hope it was okay, me being pulled away here and there."

"It was fine," Kakashi assured him. "You throw a good party."

Iruka smiled. "Thanks! I'd offer to hang out more tonight, but I'm beat! I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kakashi nodded. "Goodnight, Iruka."

"Night, Kakashi," Iruka said, as they headed into their separate bedrooms.

_____

Iruka woke the next morning at who knew what time, as he hadn't bothered to set an alarm, seeing as it was his first full day off.

He was as surprised by the lateness of the morning as he was to see Kakashi had texted him.

"Called out of town for an assessment job, back in a few days. K."

Iruka texted wishing him well, and laid in bed frowning, and trying to process his unexpected disappointment.

"On the plus side," he sighed. "I have the apartment to myself for a few days!"

And so, he set about enjoying the rarity, wearing extra comfortable clothing, watching ridiculous television and movies, reading, and eating junk.

He was sat curled up on the sofa Christmas morning, holiday music softly playing in the background, reading a book and drinking tea, when the front door opened.

Surprised, and grateful he wasn't in clothes he was embarrassed to be seen in, Iruka watched as Kakashi entered, a grocery bag in one hand and a small suitcase in the other.

"Hello!" Iruka called out.

"Yo," Kakashi replied, as he freed his hands to take off his coat. "Merry Christmas and that sort of thing."

Iruka laughed. "And to you. Good trip?"

"Productive," Kakashi replied. 

Iruka watched him take the grocery bag into the kitchen and heard the fridge and cabinets open and close, before the other man reappeared.

"What are you up to today?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked around. "This? I've been a bit lazy, so I was half thinking about going for a run later."

"I'd be down for that," Kakashi said, inviting himself. "In an hour?"

Iruka nodded, and they parted ways again in the apartment until it was time, at which point they set off on the same path they had before.

They ran in comfortable silence, at times talking about this or that, and marvelling at how quiet the city was, since most people were indoors.

When they returned, they took turns showering and lounged about, Kakashi finishing up work on his laptop as Iruka read and completed a crossword.

In the early evening, Kakashi closed his laptop and stretched. "I have a present for you," he suddenly announced.

"What?" Iruka asked, shocked.

"Yeah, dinner," Kakashi said, rubbing his face. "I'm going to start cooking. No peeking, yeah?"

Iruka numbly nodded, surprised by this news. "I...I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry," he called out, as he could hear the other man moving about in the kitchen.

"No worries, it's nothing big."

Iruka pursed his lips as he thought about this, something not sitting well with him. "At least we can drink Tsunade's wine," he suggested. "You helped me win it. If it pairs with dinner?"

"I'm sure it will pair with anything, but I won't say no," Kakashi replied.

Iruka could do little else but read until dinner was ready...or at least try to.

He couldn't keep the wide smile off his face as a bowl was placed in front of him at the dining room table. 

"Is this....?" he asked, gleefully.

"Ramen," Kakashi said. "Real ramen, not that cup crap."

"That's good stuff," Iruka argued. "But this looks even better!"

"I'm glad you think so," Kakashi laughed.

"Oh, we should take a picture, send it to Yamato!" Iruka suggested, and Kakashi obliged. Iruka turned his phone to selfie mode and snapped a quick picture, sending it to both Kakashi and Yamato.

They began to eat, talking about different topics, when Yamato called.

"Merry Christmas!" Iruka said, putting his phone on speaker.

"And to you!" Yamato replied. "I'm jealous about your dinner, though the team is going out soon, some place they reserved."

"You should be jealous," Iruka laughed. "Kakashi cooked. I haven't had homemade ramen before, only at restaurants."

"He cooked?" Yamato asked, sounding surprised. "I can't remember the last time he cooked for me."

"Maa, I've cooked in the field for you plenty of times," Kakashi sighed.

"Those don't count, though they are pretty good..." Yamato sighed. "Iruka, you must be doing something right for him to cook for you!"

"I just didn't want him to die from malnutrition while he's on break," Kakashi said. "Is there a stash of junk food I need to know about to get rid of?"

"I was going to say that he should move in since he's such a good cook," Iruka began. "But I think I changed my mind. He wants to get rid of my cup ramen!"

"Not your cup ramen!" Yamato laughed.

"And it's not like I got rid of his crappy books," Iruka commented, grinning at Kakashi, who dramatically eye rolled.

"Fine literature," Kakashi retorted.

"That's a tough call in a roommate," Yamato pondered out loud. "Not so good cook, or bad taste in books...maybe I won't let either of you stay there when I get back?"

"No!" Iruka shouted. "This is the best place I've lived, you can't do that to me!"

"And I've known you for longer," Kakashi said. "Iruka, I think we should just change the locks while he's away?"

Iruka laughed as Yamato made his case, namely that the lease was under his name, before he was called away and hung up.

"Thanks again for dinner," Iruka said. "There's actually a really great ramen place I go to sometimes, let me buy you dinner there in return?"

"You don't have to, but I won't say no," Kakashi said, pulling out his phone while Iruka washed a few dishes. "I admittedly have some work plans and catch up dinners until the 30th..."

"Busy man," Iruka mused, as they made their way to the living room to watch something.

"That's what I get for being away for a while. I have some family friends who insisted I come by this week, but after the 29th all I have is new year's eve. You're going, right?"

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know, I think it was just a polite invitation."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Have you really ever talked to Genma? He doesn't know polite. Plus, Yamato said you have to go. And you can't say you won't know anyone, you do."

"I suppose this is where you say 'I went to your party, you have to go to mine'?" Iruka laughed.

"Guilty," Kakashi said, putting on a movie.

"Then how can I say no?" Iruka fake-sighed, and they turned their attention to the movie.

_______

The next few days passed in a restful way for Iruka, a busy way for Kakashi, and soon they were leaving their apartment to head for dinner.

They hopped on a bus and walked a few blocks, and as Iruka turned them down another street, Kakashi's phone pinged.

"Sorry, work email, just need to answer it real quick," the other man said, apologetically.

"No worries," Iruka assured him, leading them to a restaurant and holding the door open for Kakashi, whose head was bent down towards his phone.

"Table for two," Iruka called out, and Kakashi followed as they walked, tapping away at his phone.

"Nice place," Kakashi said, tucking his phone into his inner coat pocket and looking around.

"Iruka! It's been too long!" a woman called out as she arrived at their table.

"Ayame, how are you?" Iruka said, standing to hug her. "How's the family?"

"Good, keeping me busy, both here and there. Why haven't we seen you lately?"

Iruka blushed. "Work's been busy too, I couldn't get out like that."

"Well, I'm glad you're still around, and you brought someone!" the woman cooed as she smiled at Kakashi. "And it's not Yamato!"

Iruka groaned and partially hid behind a hand. "I have friends other than him, Ayame."

"Sure, you just don't come here with them," she said. "Who are you?" she asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, a friend of Yamato's," Kakashi said, offering his hand.

She shook it and pursed her lips as she thought about it. "You seem familiar," she said, shrugging. "A friend of Yamato, how fun! Did he set you guys up?"

"Ayame, take poor Iruka's order!" a man called from the kitchen.

"Ignore him," Ayame said, rolling her eyes. "Did he?"

"I came back for a visit and Yamato left," Kakashi said, in a straight tone.

Iruka laughed. "Yamato had a work thing come up, so he's missing his own friend's visit."

"How awful!" Ayame gasped. "Well, Kakashi, let me walk you through our menu..."

A few minutes later, she had their orders and was bringing tea out to them, followed by an older man.

"I couldn't not say hello to one of my favorite customers!" he said, greeting Iruka.

"Nice to see you too, Teuchi," Iruka greeted back. "This is --" he began, as Teuchi turned to Kakashi.

The older man's eyes widened. "Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, Teuchi, but this place has. You moved?"

"We did, quite a few years ago now. I guess you've been gone longer than I thought," Teuchi laughed.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Ayame said, smiling. "It's the hair!"

"True," Teuchi agreed. "He's had the same hair color and a similar style for years," he informed a very surprised Iruka. "He's been eating my food for most of his life, when he's in town at least.

"Ichiraku's holds a special place in my heart," Kakashi said. "I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner, but clearly it won't be the last time while I'm here."

"Just passing through?" Ayame asked, frowning.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kakashi said. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, you're out with Iruka and you're eating our food, I'd say you're doing pretty well for yourself," she laughed. "Come on, dad, let's give them space," she said as she winked at them.

Iruka was sure his face was all sorts of red as they walked away.

"That was....embarrassing," he sighed. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kakashi asked. "They're good people. Seems like you've got some support there."

"Support who apparently think I'm attached to the hip with Yamato," Iruka groaned. "I don't spend all my free time with him," he assured the other man.

"He likes spending time with you," Kakashi said, shrugging. "He's talked about you a lot."

"He has?"

Kakashi nodded. "You're good for him. He was in a bit of a...shell...after he left the military. I think the past year has done wonders for him. And I can see why."

Iruka's face grew redder, he was sure of it, but he basked in the compliment anyway, before changing subjects.

"So, what embarrassing stories about him do you have?" he asked Kakashi, who smiled and leaned in to talk.

_____

"I can't believe we were there until closing," Iruka laughed, as they walked back, deciding to enjoy the night air.

"I can't believe Ayame said she 'ships' us," Kakashi said. "What does that even mean?"

"It's slang," Iruka said. "My students use it all the time. Ship, relationship, you know? You want people to be in a relationship, so you ship them."

"I feel old now," Kakashi sighed.

"Must be the hair, all grey," Iruka joked.

"It's a distinguished color!"

"Sure, sure," Iruka laughed. "Doesn't that get you in trouble out at work?"

Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know, like on missions or tactical surveillance, things like that?"

"You've been watching too much television," Kakashi commented.

"Probably," Iruka said. "But I have come up with a narrative about you."

"Oh?"

Iruka nodded as they entered their neighborhood. "Sure."

"Do tell."

"And if I get it right?" Iruka asked.

"You get a prize," Kakashi drawled.

"And if I get it wrong?"

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. "You work out with me tomorrow. My pace, my exercises. Deal?"

It was Iruka's turn to consider this, but what did he have to lose?

"Deal!" he said, as they shook on it. "Okay," he began, tightening his ponytail. "You're military, and have been for a while. You can't tell me what ANBU is, and you're maybe retired, or maybe not. You're in good shape, you take care of yourself. You're observant, always noting things. And you're smart, and attentive to details. But..."

"But?" Kakashi asked.

"But, you're a bit...not arrogant, not cocky, but almost. You have hair that's not exactly hiding from the world, though you probably wear a hat or something. But it's a pretty self-assured choice. And you have some old scarring on your arms and legs I've seen, so you've done some...stuff."

"Stuff?" Kakashi clarified. "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Iruka laughed. "You tell me. How'd I do?"

"You're quite observant yourself," Kakashi said as they entered their apartment. "But you haven't really said what I am."

"Well, you're...not a spy...maybe, a SEAL, or a ranger? Something like that. Field operative," Iruka said, hanging up his coat and nodding at his words. "Yeah!"

He looked at Kakashi, hopeful, as the other man smiled.

"Well?" Iruka asked.

"I'll see you at ten in the morning," Kakashi said. "Eat a light breakfast before it, we'll be working out for a while. Then we'll shower and refuel for the party," he called out, as he headed to his bedroom. "Night, Iruka, get some sleep, you'll need it!"

"Will you even tell me if I was right about anything?" Iruka called out, receiving no answer.

Iruka remained where he was, feeling dread creep over him at the thought of the hole he had dug for himself the next day...

______

"My arms already hurt so much from working out this morning with you," Iruka called out. "I can't even properly tie my tie!"

"Come here," Kakashi responded from the kitchen area.

Iruka shuffled out, frowning slightly. "This is ridiculous," he sighed, passing the other man a blue and silver diagonally striped tie, to go along with the brown suit and white shirt he was wearing.

"Don't be a sore loser," Kakashi said as he placed the tie around Iruka's neck and began to tie it.

"I'm literally a sore loser, I'm the very definition of it!" Iruka groaned, staring at Kakashi's own tie as he wasn't sure where else to look, being in such close proximity to the other man.

Kakashi was dressed in a black suit, with a light blue shirt and a tie similar to Iruka's, but striped in the opposite direction and with wider stripes. A blue pocket square peeked out from the top pocket, winking cheekily at Iruka.

"That's what you get for making a deal with the devil," Kakashi said. "All done."

Iruka studied himself in the hallway mirror briefly.

"You look good," Kakashi said. "Shall we? Asuma and Kurenai are almost here."

Iruka nodded and they headed down just as the others pulled up.

"Isn't this exciting?" Kurenai sighed as they drove off. "I've heard it's going to be such a fancy party!"

"Not too fancy I hope," Iruka laughed. "Us teachers won't know what to do there, eh Asuma?"

Asuma laughed as their driver of the car service confirmed the party address. "Two words, Ru - free alcohol. Actually, make that three. Free fancy alcohol."

The others laughed and talked as they drove, soon arriving at a large building at the outskirts of Konoha, one that was modern but historical looking.

Kakashi whistled. "They picked some place," he said, as he placed a hand on the small of Iruka's back to guide him.

Iruka couldn't help but glance at the other man, who shrugged.

"Just making sure you don't stumble, since I took you on the extra three miles today," he said nonchalantly.

"How could I forget?" Iruka asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to be sore for days!"

"Not too long, hopefully," Kakashi murmured. "I was hoping we'd train more."

"I'm not going to survive," Iruka said underneath his breath, as they entered the event.

____

It was a fun, fancy affair. They sat at a table with Asuma and Kurenai, as well as Genma and Raidou, and Iruka felt comfortable being at a table where not everyone knew people, and so he wasn't the only one excluded.

Kakashi invited him to walk around after the dinner dishes had been cleared, and they grabbed a drink and set off to explore other parts of the party, including an art gallery guests were mingling in just off the main ballroom area.

They got caught up in conversation about the artwork, as well as other things they passed, and were beginning to consider rejoining their friends when Iruka's phone rang.

"It's Yamato!" he told Kakashi, who grabbed Iruka's free hand and led them outside, where there were less people and they could talk more.

Iruka put him on speaker and they spent time catching up since a few days before, telling Yamato what they had gotten up to and yes, they were both at the party.

Yamato shared stories from his trip, including a feisty plant that almost took him by surprise.

He was more surprised, however when he learned that Iruka trained with Kakashi.

"You didn't!" 

"I did," Iruka said. 

"And you survived?"

"Barely!" Iruka confirmed. "I'm going to be sore for days, weeks even!"

Yamato laughed. "Well, props to you, Iruka, not everyone is invited to train with him, or lives to tell the tale. Certainly not outside of his unit."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, surprised and flattered, and Kakashi shrugged.

"He did better than some of my rookies," Kakashi said to Yamato, and Iruka smiled.

"Keep it up, Iruka, if you can!" Yamato encouraged him. "If Kakashi stays in town we can all train together, like the good old days!"

"I'll need to start booking massages, or going to the onsen more," Iruka said. "I'm all achy. Actually, any excuse for an onsen has me sold, I'm in!"

They continued to talk, until they realized it was nearing midnight and both parties hung up.

"Do you want to go back in?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi looked around.

"Might as well, try to find everyone," he said. 

Iruka led them inside. They didn't hold hands this time, but he was still aware of the man's close presence as they weaved through the crowd, finding their group standing near the dancefloor.

"You made it!" Raidou said, passing them champagne.

"We went to look at the art, then Yamato called," Iruka informed them. "He says happy new year to everyone!"

The DJ started to count down for midnight.

"Grab a drink, grab a date, get ready to ring in the new year! What are your hopes and goals? How will you make it a better year than this one was?"

Kakashi leaned in towards Iruka. "So, onsens?"

Iruka smiled. "One of my favorite things!"

"Other than cup ramen?" Kakashi asked.

"Better than cup ramen," Iruka scowled. "Seriously, you should try it though, some brands are better than others."

Kakashi laughed. "I'll keep my salt intake to a minimum and not die from it, thanks. But, since you're still off from school for a bit longer, and I'm free for a few more days...I may know a good onsen or two I can get us some passes for."

Iruka smiled. "Really?" Kakashi nodded. "That would be great!"

"It's a date then," Kakashi said casually, but Iruka could feel the other man studying him.

"It's a date," Iruka agreed, as the DJ started to count down from ten.

"Happy new year!" everyone shouted when the countdown ended, and as Iruka turned to say happy new year to Kakashi, he felt the other man's lips brush his cheek as Kakashi's hand lightly rested on his back.

"Happy new year," Kakashi said in his ear, as the room had grown quite loud.

"Happy new year!" Iruka said, looking up at Kakashi and smiling widely, eyes locked on each other, excited for what the new year could mean for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you a happy new year and a great next year!
> 
> Also, I'd like to think that Yamato cries happy tears when his roommate and best friend get together...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
